A ninja's way
by Yuumechan
Summary: Sasuke and his Team Taka are about to destroy Konoha. Will Naruto be able to stop him? Or will someone unexpected appear? Find it out.
1. Unexpected comes in the very end

Sasuke and his team Taka were on their way. Sasuke wanted to take revenge for Itachi and destroy Konoha.

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai were sitting on the trees and discussed important things.

"Well...", began Naruto with serious voice, "Why does Sasuke want to destroy Konoha? I knew it, going to Orochimaru made him evil, dammit! Although I don't wanna kill him..."

"But we will have to, when Sasuke doesn't leave Konoha alone. We gotta fight him, it's the only option we have right now.", said Kakashi.

"Well, then we have to end this discussion and gonna fight immediately.", replied Sai.

"Be ready, all of you.", Kakashi ordered to the others. They nodded and left the forest.

"Do we have any clues where Sasuke-kun is right now?", Sakura asked. "No, we will have to trust our intuition. When we do that, then it should be obvious, where Sasuke is.", answered Sai.

Naruto was impressed. "Yo Sai, I have never known you so.", Naruto said to him with a very huge smile on the face.

After a while, Naruto and the others reached Sasuke and his team. Sasuke was - of coure - in a very bad mood, Madara stood next to him.

"Sasuke!", Naruto began angrily, "Why do you wanna destroy Konoha?"

Sasuke smiled sarcastically. "You're the same fool as you were three years ago, aren't you? You ask me why I wanna destroy Konoha, huh? I'll tell you: To avenge my brother! He even sacrificed his life for me and I idiot thought that he's a monster who wants to gain the world domination!", Sasuke answered hateful.

"I won't let that happen...", growled Naruto, "You'll never destroy this village! Even when I have to sacrifice my own life, I'll protect Konoha and all which are important to me and which were once important to you!"

"Who should be important to me in this village full of traitors? They're to blame.. Itachi.. he protected all of them and what did they do? Nothing! They watched how Itachi got broken.", explained Sasuke.

"Itachi chose his way. He killed your parents and your clan, think about it, Teme!", Naruto tried to avoid Sasuke's opinions.

"Remain to your little foolish world views. You can die stupidly.", Sasuke said cold.

"Well then... there's no other way. In order to protect my village, I will have to kill you.", said Naruto quietly. His eye color changed from ice blue in a crimson red. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and formed a Chidori. Naruto formed a Rasengan.

Sakura watched it sadly. /No, not again!, she thought and ran between Naruto. Sasuke stabbed her with his Chidori.

"Sa... Sakura...?", asked Sasuke. "Why could'nt you stay back for one single time? Why must you do always such dangerous things?"

"Because... because I love you, Sasuke-kun. Nothing has changed.", Sakura smiled. With her last force she cured Sasuke's wounds and died.

"Sakura, I...", Sasuke tried to began, but was interrupted by Naruto's screaming. "Sakura... Sakura, don't make shit! SAKURAAAAA!", he cried. Then there was silece, Naruto started to change.

"Don't!", said Sai, "When you use the Kyuubi, you'll destroy this village completely!"

Suddenly, a man with black clothes and a mask came to the battlefield and clapped the hands.

"Well well... I didn't think that Sasuke would be that insane... he even killed the girl who loved him. Good job, Sasuke."

"Uchiha Madara...", said Sasuke quietly and hateful. "You... it was all... your plan, wasn't it?"

"Of course. I told you the truth about your brother only for one reason: To steer your anger against your village! And now, you'll destroy it completely. Don't forget that you're my servant until you die.", Madara said cold.

"I don't think so!", a voice cried from the forest.

Sasuke became more and more anxious. "This voice... no... it can't be... that's completely impossible!"

"Reveal yourself, Uchiha Itachi!", Madara cried angrily. Itachi revealed and was different than he and Sasuke met last before his death.

"Itachi... how can this be?", asked Sasuke. Itachi grinned. "All that time you haven't looked at my necklace. It's the Yasakani no Magatama! The necklace which can revive dead people!", Itachi said grinning to Madara.

Said guy only smiled. "Well, I gotta admit now that I understimated you. But only because you're back to life now, it doesn't change anything. You're weak."

"Don't be so sure. Your cockiness will be your downfall. Mark my words, Uchiha Madara... You'll die by the hands of an Uchiha!", Itachi said hateful.

"No way. You haven't even Mangekyou-Sharingan! You lost it when you died, Itachi.", Madara said sarcastically again.

The fight started one moment later.

"Karasu no Katana!", said Itachi quietly. Crows appeared and created a black sword. Sasuke was impressed. "Itachi, when did you master this technique?"

"It's my own creation. The Crow's sword.", answered Itachi.

"Enough with the foolish talk. Show me what you got, Itachi!", shouted Madara, "I have a sword too! Taka no Katana!" Hawks appeared and cteated a sword, too. "That's the Hawk's sword."

Itachi grinned. "The hawk and the crow, once again fighting. And there's one way to find out who of them is stronger."

"Well then... it's time to get this party started!", Madara cried.

Then the fight starts.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", said Madara and Itachi. On the side of Itachi, a gigant crow appeared, in the side of Madara appeared a gigant hawk.

"let's go, Karasumaru!", said Itachi. "Alright, Itachi.", answered the crow.

"Takamaru, you'll have to destroy that fool.", Madara ordered to his hawk.

"So Itachi is in companion with... his crow.", Sasuke said to Naruto. "Who do you think will win?", asked Naruto.

"Itachi of course. He has to!"

Meanwhile, Itachi and Madara were fighting at the air. "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!", cried Itachi. A gigant dragon attacked Madara, but Madara avoided it easily. "Kyoka no Jutsu!", shouted Madara. An immense plant grew before Itachi from the ground. When it opened its blossoms it reflected Itachi again. Itachi broke down, while the reflexion looked in the internal one of the flower horrified in all directions. Then Itachi saw through the Jutsu and came again to his real body. Just on time, because Madara had already thrown a Kunai at him. Itachi rolled under the Kunais and, besides, formed finger sign.

"Raiton: Akarai!" Itachi's hand created a black-red lightning, which is simlar to Chidori. he connected Akarai with the Crow sword and ordered Karasumaru to fly him to Takamaru and Madara.

In full of rage Itachi attacked with the crow sword Madara, while Karasumaru and Takamaru were fighting each other.

Itachi and Madara were truly like the hawk and the crow. Itachi tried to stab Madara, but he always failed. /Damn! Where the hell is Madara's weak point?, Itachi thought.

One moment Itachi didn't pay attention... and Madara stabbed his right arm. Through this Jutsus, Itachi already ran out of Chakra. Karasumaru tried to protect Itachi - but he failed. Madara made him disappear.

Itachi used a crow technique and appeared leant on the wall. "Seems you haven't enough power to kill me, Itachi", Madara grinned.

He tried to stab Itachi, when suddenly someone came between him and Itachi.

Itachi's eves were widden, when he looked at the person who came between him and Madara.

"Ki... Kisame!?", Itachi said, "why...?"

"I simply had to protect you, 'cause with Akatsuki's destruction I had no more life reason. And that's the least I can do. Defeat Uchiha Madara and protect the people, which are so important to you.", Kisame said with last force, then he died.

"What the hell did you think when you did this, you Idiot?", Itachi screamed tearful. "Anyways, your sacrifice won't be in vain."

In Itachi something suddenly stirred. He felt a never known power climb up in himself. He was surrounded by black-red lightning and his Chakra coloured blood-red. He closed the eyes and opened them a moment later. The red eyes which appeared looked differently than the Sharingan. Now Itachi had definitively the Mangekyou-Sharingan, however, it didn't have the form of a kaleidoscope. It had another form, an undefinable one.

Madara watched the whole scenario and grinned. "Well, that should be interesting."

"Madara... I'll make your death as painful as possible... I'll avenge all, which lost their lifes because of your trail of destruction.", Itachi said hatefull and full of anger.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke watched this and were impressed. "I would've never expected that Itachi is ithat/i strong. There's a possibility that Itachi can defeat Madara.", Sasuke said to naruto. The Kyuubi-boy nodded.

"Itachi, you'll never defeat me. The one with the strongest power will always prevail!", Madara shouted laughing to Itachi.

Itachi grinned. "You're such a fool, Madara. With killing your brother, you lost the strongest source of power - a power which I have.", Itachi replied.

"The love to your little brother, I know. But hatred is stronger."

"I won't let you destroy the village, for which I sacrificed my life. I'll protect it with all my heart and force. Even if I have to die a second time.", Itachi hissed hateful.

"This village protect?", Madara laughs, "to protect this village, which has betrayed you? Itachi, you and I are quite simlar. The village and the Uchiha clan has betrayed me. Just like you. They sacrificed you. And for what?"

"That would you never understand", said Itachi dental-crunching.

"Oh no? Itachi, you and I, we lived most of our time as criminals and traitors. We both had something we wanted to protect. And this something had betrayed us.", Madara said cold.

"That's not true. I", tried Itachi to say, but was interrupted by Madara, "...wanted to protect Sasuke, you said it once. But Sasuke would do it. He'd destroy Konoha. He has betrayed you too."

Sasuke hold Sakura with both arms and looked at her. "Sa... Sakura?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke and said: "Calm yourself, Sasuke. Everything is gonna be alright."

"I've hurt her feelings so many times... Actually I didn't want to... and now she's dead without I could even appologize her.", Sasuke said sadly.

"Everything will be alright, Sasuke. Trust me.", Itachi said friendly to Sasuke.

"If I was Sasuke, I'd never trust you.", Madara interrupted.

"You... can't even spell trust.", Itachi countered.

"Why should I do that? You've betrayed me too. And now you'll die just like you lived. Alone.", Madara grinned.

Another battle between Madara and Itachi began. Unfortunately Itachi lost more Chakra than Madara. Itachi lied after a clutch on the ground.

"Well, so is the life. To eat or be eaten. Today you'll be my meal.", Madara said sarcastically and hit on Itachi's breast.

Meanwhile, Sasuke became more and more angry. He gave Naruto Sakura's corpse. "Naruto, I can't watch without doing anything. I'm gonna help him. Take care of Sakura!", Sasuke shouted and activated his Mangekyou-Sharingan.

He attacked Madara, but Madara avoided it.

"The Uchiha aren't that what they once were.", Madara said.

Itachi took Madara's foot and grinned. "Maybe... it's better so."

Sasuke pulld out his Kusanagi. "I just wanted that you go away from Itachi."

"We aren't evil anymore. Je just want one thing...", he began, "...to protect, what is important to us.", Itachi finished.

"Fools", Madara laughed, "You'll never defeat me. You protect something which has betrayed you BOTH."

"You're mistaken, Madara. The Leaf village has never betrayed us. The Uchiha, they were evil, but it's your fault. As you once said, that clan was cursed from the beginning. I hadn't another choice but to destroy them all. Even Shisui was power-hungry.", Itachi countered.

"Shisui? What are you talking about, Itachi? Have I missed something?", Sasuke asked. "Didn't Madara tell you? I killed Shisui only because I had to protect myself. He would even kill me in oder to get the Mangekyou. He was Madara's student too.", Itachi explained.

Sasuke was shocked. "I thought you killed Shisui because you needed more power to kill the clan..."

"Sasuke... to protect what is important to youself, that's the true path of a Shinobi. That's what I was trying to tell you.", Itachi said.

Sasuke smiled. Turning to Itachi he asked "Can we do it?"

"Of course, Otouto", Itachi answered grinning. Suddenly they were interrupted by Madara. "So you wanna protect somthing which has betrayed you? Don't make me laugh. Enough with it. What do you see, with your Sharingan?", Madara asked.

"What do we see, you ask? We see one thing and it's crystal clear. We see you.", said Itachi.

"Dead.", added Sasuke.

"I and dead? Ridicoulous! I died one time, you won't kill me.", Madara laughed.

With a cool grinning Itachi replied "Don't be so sure. We can do it. So long we fought against our enemies. We gonna defeat you, bet your ass on it!"

Naruto was smiling. "Sakura... can you see it? Sasuke's fighting for Konoha again...", he wispered, but Madara heard it. "Dead can't see. Dead can't hear and above all: Dead haven't any feelings. That should be obvious. You would've killed them all one time.", Madara said.

"But it makes a difference wheter you do it yourself or you were unter controll of somebody.", Itachi answered.

"You should know it best. Your own blood sticks on you. I'm not surprised that you became insane. I'm not surprised that you believe you could kill me.", Madara said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about, Madara?", Sasuke asked angrily.

"He handled it all only because I helped him! I made him strong. Alone he'd never have managed, to hide his good side.", Madara said and laughed insanely.

"Sometimes we need help. No matter how Itachi could hide his good side - Past is past. Nothing can change it.", Sasuke said cold.

"You know what you're talking about - Orochimaru was a good teacher, wasn't he? You two are weaklings. You can nothing do without help."

Sasuke looked to Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke's face was sad. /I'm sorry, Sakura. Please accept this last appologizing., he thought. "Itachi? On in the final fight?"

"It won't be the last, little brother. It will be the first that we fight as a team.", Itachi smiled.


	2. Showdown and dark secrets

"You should know it best, Madara. The will to protect his brother or sister… is the strongest source of power…", Itachi said.

"A power which we both have in us.", Sasuke added and activated his Mangekyou-Sharingan.

"But it seems you lost that power with becoming evil. Sensei, how could you?", Itachi asked hateful.

"How could I, you ask? I've news from the Sensei Madara Uchiha you used to know. He was nothing but Illusion. He didn't even exist. ", Madara smiled evily.

"When I found out the truth about you, I asked the same question as Sasuke asked when I killed the clan. I wouldn't even understand why, you said. And you were absolutely right. I can't even imagine, what kinda monster could kill his own brother in order to gain power."

Sasuke smiled when Itachi said that. He remembered the time that Itachi told him to take his eyes. "You said it best, Madara Uchiha. Itachi tried to deceive me. That's why he said he would take my eyes. Without even looking at his corpse, you told me he was dead. I thought so, but Itachi proved me the opposite. Everything was part of his plan. His death could'nt be prevented. But Itachi had a plan how he could revive himself."

"Yeah, I can see that.", Madara said sarcastically. "You just don't get it, do you? This is the end. Your trail of destruction will end here, once and for all.", Sasuke replied seriously.

"That ain't gonna work. Your empty words don't change my mind. Everyone should see how I defeat you." , Madara countered coldly.

Itachi, Sasuke and Madara started to fight. Their moves were very quickly and for Naruto almost impossible to see them. Only the names of their techniques he could hear.

"Raiton: Raigeki no Jutsu!", Itachi growled. A gigant thunder came into Itachi's hand. One of the new techniques Itachi mastered in that time he was disappeared. "Katon: Okamikyuu Endan!", Madara screamed.

/Karasumaru might be broken, but I still have many tricks on my sleeve left., Itachi thought, "Sasuke, get away!"

For the first time, it seemed that Itachi had the upperhand. But truly none of them had the upperhand. And so both Jutsus disappeared with a big bang.

/Dammit! I could use this technique one single time in this fight. But I didn't even created it perfectly, that's why it was equal to Madara's attack. Usually it should be stronger and it should've pawned Madara's attack…/

"Itachi, are you alright?", Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded., but he lost Chakra. /That beats even the fight I fought with Itachi. Itachi's Raiton-abilites are quite promising, but Madara has proven to be a challenging opponent. Even with that Jutsu I've mastered I could'nt defeat Madara… I'm wondering how we can do it., Sasuke thought.

"The time for words… has passed!", Madara cried and brought the both Uchiha to a wall. "Time to finish this pointless fight…", he wispered and took out his sword.

/Da… dammit! This can't be the end! Maybe… yeah, that's it! I know that to do now!, Itachi thought and grinned. He streched his hand to Madara and a black-red thunder came in Itachi's hand. /No… no, this can't be! Can he really…?/ Sasuke hadn't enough time to finish his thought until a grew black-red thunder crow came from heaven and was about to attack Madara.

"This technique is… Kirin.", Itachi said coldly and grinned.

The gigant crow reached Madara…

…and crushed him completely. After that big attack, Madara dropped. Nobody knew wheter he was dead or alive. But… he got up!

"Is that the death you were planning for me? How stupid.", Madara said. "No… impossible! Madara hadn't an armour like I had when I was attacked by Kirin! Madara should be dead now! How the hell could you Dodge it?", Itachi asked angrily.

"It's quite simple. The armour with which I dodged your Kirin, was everytime on me! My clothes. They were my armour.", Madara explained.

Itachi's and Sasuke's eyes were widden.

"You lack of experience. You've never faced an opponent like me. An opponent who even fears the death.", Madara wispered in Itachi's ear.

Meanwhile, Naruto watched the whole fight and was afraid about what would happen next. /Shit…, he thought.

Sasuke fell on his knees. "That's it… it's the last fight…", he said crying. /What can we do now?, Itachi thought.

Sasuke looked sadly at Sakura and Naruto. /I'm so sorry… I could'nt even protect the most important people to me… It's all my fault…/

Madara came slowly to Naruto and Sakura and wispered: "And now I'll take what belongs to me…"

/Kyuubi, Naruto thought.

"You need'nt to be afraid.. You won´t feel any pain. At least I won't feel any pain, of course.", Madara grinned.

/It's over…, Sasuke thought and closed his eyes.

Suddenly something unexpected happened. Itachi turned between Madara and Naruto and wispered angry: "Only over my corpse."

Madara grinned again. "If you wanna to… no problem. But I gotta ask you… Why do you protect a dead weak girl and the Kyuubi-boy? The wouldn't have protected you."

"They're important to my brother.", Itachi replied.

"What did you say?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. I'm gonna protect as many people as I possible can. And everyone who gets in my way, I'll defeat them all.", Itachi answered.

"But I have an idea. Why should I make my fingers dirty? I can let the Kyuubi kill you. Or what do you think Naruto?", asked Madara turning to the questioned.

"You would'nt dare…", growled Naruto.

"Think about it. The Kyuubi made you stronger. The Kyuubi has always protected you. And now watch what the Uchiha made with your little friend…", Madara grinned.

Naruto looked at Sakura. Tears ran on Naruto's face. He started to lose control.

"Sakura-chan…"


End file.
